Estación de Tren
by AriannaRigby
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive creía que el amor era algo absurdo. Innecesario. Ridículo. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando te cruzas con un moreno en una simple estación de tren? [One-Shot]


**N/A: **¡Hola! No sé de donde salió este curioso Fanfic. Pero, me inspire leyendo otras cosas. Estoy tratando de hacer más Fics _AU _de este lado. Me di cuenta que, desde el 2011 eran los mismos. Incluso habían varios que borraron, por alguna razón. Como _No es actuación, solo es Amor. _Querida autora de este maravilloso fic, si lees esto, te pido por favor que lo vuelvas a subir. Necesito saber que paso con Ciel y Sebastian cuando huyen a, ¿Italia, era? Ese fic era tan emocionante.

En 2012 las cosas cambiaron un poco. Más Fics, pero siempre terminaba leyendo los mismos. En 2013 ¡Wow! Se animaron a subir. Y empezando este 2014, la mayoría está actualizando muy rápido. ¡Bien por ustedes! Sigan así. Por cierto, Fics tales como _Shota Shota, La pesadilla de Sebastian _y entre otros, aún no han sido actualizados. Es una verdadera lástima. ¡Nunca hagan eso!

* * *

**Estaci****ón de Tren**

_By: Arianna._

El sol nocturno adornado por luminosas estrellas era el paisaje de Ciel. Este caminaba a paso lento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la nocturna. Tenía clases por la noche. Así que se dio el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. Algo que comúnmente no hacía ya que compartía residencia con su hormonal primo Alois y su otro travesti amigo, Grell. Eso significaba solo una cosa: Desastre en masa.

Su pie envuelto en unas Vans negras pateo una piedrecita. El sonido hizo eco en la desierta calle. Por lo común, la calle Weston era transitada con frecuencia. Allí te podrías encontrar de todo. Como gente de todas las razas, tamaños y colores. Acróbatas. Bailarines. Vendedores andantes, como les decía Ciel. Hasta carritos de Hot Dog. Lo cual, a Alois, volvía loco. Algo lógico ya que estaba cerca de la estación de trenes. Pero ahora, a las 8: 40 de la noche. No había ni un alma allí.

Un poco nervioso, tomo con fuerza las correas de su mochila. Mirando a todos lados. Inseguro de que un loco saltara de quien-sabe-donde y se lo llevara.

Maldijo su apariencia. Ciel Phantomhive era un chico de 17 años. Normal. Asistía aun al instituto pero estaba por salir. Ojos azules. Corto cabello grisáceo. ¿El problema? Su apariencia en general. Genéticamente es un chico. Pero, la mayoría, tiende a confundirlo. Su contextura es delgada y sus facciones delicadas. Sus ojos son grandes y brillosos, con largas pestañas negras. Su boca, fina y rosada. Todo él es _Femenino. _Por lo tanto, no acostumbra a Salir mucho.

— Mierda, perderé el tren.

Comenzó a correr.

Diviso la estación de trenes y compro su ticket. A paso apresurado, bajo corriendo las escaleras eléctricas. Omitiendo las curiosas miradas de las ancianitas y niños. Finalmente, en la estación 15, se sentó agitado. Jadeando con fuerza buscó su inhalador en su bolsillo. Debía hacerlo siempre, ya que era asmático. Uno muy delicado. Apretó el botoncito y se calmó. Miró el reloj. 8: 50. Quedaba tiempo.

— Disculpe, jovencito. ¿Sería tan amable de cederle el puesto a esta anciana? — Una anciana de pelo azul le toco el hombro. Le miraba insistente. Que ridícula.

— Lo siento, Soy asmático y estoy, como ve, agitado. —Respondió, sacando su celular. Estaba por escribirle un mensaje a Alois pero la anciana volvió al ataque.

— ¡Que maleducados son los jovencitos de hoy en día! —Refuto golpeando el piso con su bastón. Le gente sentada cerca, negó con la cabeza. Que vieja idiota.

Para Ciel, el amor era algo insoportable. Absurdo e innecesario. Estúpido.

— Ya le dije que…

Hasta que lo vio.

— Con todo el debido respeto, Señora. Pero el _Jovencito _ya le explicó que es asmático. —Un gallardo moreno habló. Hasta ese momento, no había notado su presencia. —Le he visto sacar el inhalador. —La vieja miro el aparato en las manos de Ciel. —Así que, le concedo mi puesto. Siéntese, por favor.

La vieja de pelo azul resoplo y de manera maleducada le paso por un lado a Ciel. Viéndole como si fuera un insecto insignificante. Ciel se contuvo de sacarle el dedo corazón. Así que hizo lo menos grosero que pudo. Le saco la lengua.

La anciana bufó — Jovencito grosero. — Quizá la grosera era otra aquí.

El moreno, ahora apoyado en un muro, le miró directamente.

Para Ciel, el mundo pareció detenerse. Leía demasiadas novelas de amor.

El moreno rompió el contacto visual cuando saco un libro de su mochila. Se fijó en su uniforme. La Academia Harley River. A dos calles del instituto Morgan. El suyo.

Ciel pensó que podría verle seguido, ya que iban en la misma dirección.

Así que, fingiendo escribir en su móvil, lo miró a través de sus pestañas. Detallándolo. Cabello Negro, algo largo. Algunos mechones caían por su rostro. Piel pálida, como de porcelana. Se veía suave. Nariz recta. Muy bonita. Labios carnosos. Apetecibles. Se fijó en su altura. Como de 1.80. Demasiado para él. Demasiado para su 1.52. Sus fuertes manos. Sus nudillos. La forma de su cuerpo.

Todo.

No se percató cuando la anciana se levantó y se fue tomando el tren de la estación 17. Se había equivocado de estación al final. Dejó el asiento libre.

Ciel estaba por decirle al moreno que se sentara. Que ya no había vieja grosera.

Pero el tren llegó.

— _Por favor, estar detrás de la línea amarilla. Repito, detrás de la línea amarilla._

La voz de una joven por los parlantes le aturdió. Odiaba ese servicio.

Se levantó y Cerró la pantalla del móvil. Al final, el mensaje que le estaba por enviar a Alois quedó en blanco. Caminó antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El moreno le siguió.

Algo nervioso, ya que nunca había visto a alguien tan _Bonito _caminó hasta unos puestos más atrás. El vagón estaba relativamente vacío. Solo algunos estudiantes.

El moreno se sentó frente a él. Y comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo. _El príncipe.*_

Ciel pensó que se veía lindo leyendo. Movía sus labios cuando lo hacía.

Pero eso nunca lo diría.

Así que tomo su libro de matemáticas y comenzó a repasar. Tenía un examen.

No se dio cuenta de que el moreno levanto la vista de su lectura y le observo.

Todo el viaje estuvo silencioso. Hasta que llegó el momento de irse.

La siguiente estación era la suya.

— _Estación del instituto Morgan a 5 minutos._ —La voz programada se escuchó —_ La estación del instituto Morgan a 5 minutos._ — Repitió y luego se calló.

Ciel comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Se levantó y se agarró de los pasamanos. Espero paciente hasta que el tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Dando una última mirada al moreno se sorprendió. ¡Le estaba viendo!

Sin quererlo. Eso se convirtió en el pan de cada día. Comenzó a tomar clases por la noche. Con el único fin de ver al Moreno. Ahora sabía su nombre: Sebastian.

Alois se lo había dicho, una semana después de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Eh! Pero si ese es Sebastian. —Alois soltó el pincel de sus manos. Una sonrisa radiante surco su rostro. — Ciel, ese es el primo de mi novio Claude. Una vez lo conocí cuando visite la Academia Harley River. Ellos estaban preparando las cosas para el festival del año pasado. Tengo que admitir que es apuesto. —Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto pícaro —La próxima vez te llevaré. Así pasaran algo de tiempo juntos. Después de todo, el festival de este año es en unos cuantos meses.

Lo sabía. Ahora sabía prácticamente todo sobre él.

Tiene 18 años. Trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de discos _Recorland* _en el centro comercial Monochrome. Sus padres son abogados. No tiene novia. Es un mujeriego. Tiene varias pretendientes. Es popular en su Academia. Le gusta la música clásica y el Rock. Sabe cantar y tocar el violín y piano. Le gusta leer.

Y muchas otras cosas más.

— _Are you going to scarborough fair_. —Tarareo llegando nuevamente a la estación. Se sentó a esperar. — _Parsley, sage, Rosemary and thyme__…_

Sebastian nuevamente se recargó en su muro. Fingiendo leer. Observando a Ciel.

Esta vez, Ciel no se percató. Estaba buscando en su mochila sus apuntes.

— _Remember me, to one who lives__…_— Paró. Olvido sus apuntes para la clase en el escritorio. — Mierda.

Maldiciendo, cerró con rabia la mochila. Solo le quedaba prestar atención.

Sebastian deseo que siguiera cantando.

Nuevamente el tren llegó. Y ellos abordaron. Uno frente al otro.

Sebastian sacó un nuevo libro.

Ciel curioso, miró la cubierta. _Romeo y Julieta. _¡Vaya, con lo grande que es!

Ciel bajo la mirada a su móvil. Sebastian alzo la mirada hacia Ciel.

Y así era por los últimos 2 meses.

Miradas discretas a espalda del otro.

Cuando su parada llegó. Como siempre, se levantó y se quedó en el pasamano. Cuando se abrieron las puertas se fue sin mirar atrás. Su mirada le erizaba la piel.

Olvido el inhalador.

Sebastian cuenta se dio tarde. Se percató del aparatito azul cuando miró al puesto vacío de Ciel. Se levantó rápidamente y se guardó el inhalador en el bolsillo.

Cuando la estación Friedrich llegó. Sebastian se bajó y echo a correr hacia el instituto Morgan. El instituto de Ciel. La lluvia comenzó a caer. Que cliché.

Corriendo bajo la lluvia, que ahora se había transformado en una tormenta. Resbalo varias veces por sus viejas Converse negras. La goma de los zapatos le hizo trastabillar 5 veces seguidas. Y cuando llegó al portal de rosas rojas del instituto Morgan, vio la cabellera grisácea de Ciel lejos. Las rejas estaban cerradas.

— Ciel —Gritó. Sorprendiendo a las muchachitas que estaban arremolinadas en la entrada. Las jóvenes hormonales comenzaron a pavonearse hasta Sebastian. Una se arregló los senos de silicona. Los hombres giraron en dirección del moreno.

Varios lo reconocieron.

— Sebastian— Saludaron. Algunos casuales, otros con admiración.

La luz amarilla de los faros hacia que el cabello de Ciel se viera azulino.

— Disculpen, pero ¿Podrían abrir esto? —Pregunto. Indicando las rejas.

Las muchachitas abrieron la reja desde adentro y Sebastian entró.

La grama no era artificial como la de su Academia. Y la podías pisar libremente. No como la de su Academia, en la que solo los 4P podían pasar por ella.

Ciel, ajeno a todo, entro en el edificio. Seguido de una cabellera rubia.

Sebastian reconoció al chico rubio. Era el novio de su primo Claude.

— Disculpen, ¿Saben cuál es el aula de Alois? —Preguntó. Secándose bajo el techo de la academia Morgan. Afuera llovía a Cántaros. Una rubia falsa le miró.

— ¿Alois? De una vez te aviso que ya tiene un novio. Creo que Claude se llamaba.

Las chicas reunidas torcieron la boca en un gesto disgustado. Envidia, Envidia.

Sebastian sonrió. —Lo sé. Claude es mi primo. —La rubia se mordió los labios. Él sabía que significaba ese gesto. Ligar. — Entonces, ¿Cuál es el aula de Alois?

Un chico que escuchaba la conversación respondió — Alois está en artes. En el piso 2. —Varias chicas rodaron los ojos. Parece que Alois era envidiado. —Aula 77.

— ¿Conocen a Ciel Phantomhive?

Sí. Sebastian había conseguido el nombre de ese hermoso niño que lo observaba.

— ¿Ciel? —Varios se asombraron. Sebastian junto las cejas confundido. — ¿Hablas del mismo Ciel Phantomhive? —El chico castaño hablo estupefacto.

— Idiota. Él es el único Ciel aquí. Claro que es él. —Respondió una pelirroja.

Sebastian suspiro — ¿Lo conocen?

Nadie se animó a decir nada.

Una chica castaña, casi pelirroja, con lentes que pasaba por ahí se detuvo.

— ¿Qué tú no eres de la Academia Harley River? — Tartamudeando pregunto.

— Así es. —Su uniforme blanco con amarillo no pasó desapercibido.

Claro. Allí todos iban de negro y azul marino.

— Maylene, él está preguntando por Ciel. —Dijo el castaño.

— ¿C-Ciel? —La miope le miro extrañado.

— ¿Y para que quieres hablar con Ciel, el ojos raros?

— No. Él es Ciel, el demonio.

— ¿No era Ciel, el maldito?

— Shhh! Si la perfecta te escucha, vas a estar castigado. Él es sobreprotegido.

— Ciel, ¿El qué? — Sebastian estaba estupefacto. No se esperaba algo así.

— Lo que pasa es que…—El castaño comenzó a relatar. —Ciel Phantomhive es raro. Tiene ojos de diferente color, son… ¡Bicolores! Sí, eso. Bicolores. Dicen que él puede ver tu alma con ellos... —Intercambio miradas con los alumnos—El ultimo testimonio fue de Ana. Él dijo que su alma era negra. Sucia. Ella al día siguiente no asistió. Dicen que se volvió loca. Su familia se mudó a Canadá.

»El junto a Alois, son como los más raros del instituto. Alois es Bipolar, pero Ciel definitivamente es el más… ¡Dicen que esta maldito! Tiene que ver algo con sus antepasados. Porque proviene de la familia Phantomhive. Todos Allí mueren.

»Sus Padres, Rachel y Vincent Phantomhive murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando iban a una junta de su empresa de Juguetes. La fábrica Phantom. Su tía, Angelina Durless, murió dando a Luz. Él bebe no sobrevivió.

»El ultimo que queda es Ciel. Y por eso dicen que la familia Phantomhive esta maldita. Nadie se le acerca, nadie le habla. No queremos que nos pegue la maldición. Ni que nos salga con _Tu alma es impura_. Lo curioso, es que su antepasado se llamaba _Ciel Phantomhive. _Así que se cree que _Ciel, _le pasó la maldición a este Ciel. Ya que su antepasado había pactado con un demonio.

— ¿Saben dónde está el Aula de Ciel Phantomhive? — Corto toda la palabrería.

Los presentes le miraron pasmados. Algunos indignados.

— Esta en música. Piso 5, aula 120. Todo el salón de música es suyo. Nadie entra por él. —La pelirroja respondió. Y mirándolo despectivamente, añadió— Es tu problema si te maldice. Nosotros te advertimos.

Sebastian hizo un gesto afirmativo. Se retiró de allí y camino con la ropa húmeda.

No les creyó.

Maylene le siguió más tarde. Justo cuando estaba en el piso 2.

— ¿No le iras a creer, verdad? — La miope se arregló los lentes. Nerviosa.

— Absolutamente, no.

Antes de que agregara algo más. Le entrego un chocolate. —Toma. Dáselo a Alois. Dile que es de parte de Claude.

Y se fue corriendo. Dejando atrás a Maylene.

Finalmente llegó al aula de música. Estaba por tocar pero decidió entrar.

Perdió 15 minutos corriendo desde la estación, escuchando tonterías y corriendo nuevamente hasta el aula. Quizá necesitaba el inhalador pronto y no lo tenía.

Y así era.

Cuando abrió, Ciel estaba inclinado tomándose el pecho con fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente y rebuscaba en su mochila desesperado. Alzó la cabeza de repente.

— S-Sebastian…

Aquello sorprendió al moreno. Él también sabía su nombre.

— Ciel, toma.

Rápidamente colocó el inhalador en la boquita del menor. Desesperado, Ciel recibió el aire en sus pulmones. Finalmente suspiro aliviado.

— Gracias.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomo el aparatito y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

— Lo olvidaste en el tren, así que...

— Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Interrumpió.

Sebastian parpadeo. — ¿El qué?

— ¿Les creíste?

Era eso.

— No. —Ciel parpadeo sorprendido. —Aunque me gustaría que me dijeras que tipo de alma tengo…—Retiró el mechón que cubría el ojo derecho de Ciel.

¡Sorpresa!

Las pupilas de un hermoso ojo violeta se contrajeron.

— Nada. No veo nada.

— ¿Eh? —Sebastian junto sus cejas.

— No veo nada. —Repitió Ciel. Se dirigió a unas sillas y tomo asiento.

Sebastian se sentó frente a Ciel.

— Mi antepasado si es _Ciel Phantomhive. _Pero no tengo maldiciones ni nada por el estilo. —Explicó. —Mis ojos son Bicolores, dado que es hereditario. Mis padres si murieron, pero no fue a causa de la supuesta maldición— De repente, sintió la necesidad de explicar la historia completa a aquel extraño. — Yo no estoy maldito. Mis padres murieron en ese accidente porque olvidaron revisar los frenos. Mi tía murió junto al bebé ya que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado. Tenía 16 ¿Sabes?, Muy joven.

»Todo aquello de la maldición lo invento Edward Middleford. En un gesto de venganza, ya que le gané al cricket. Bastante infantil a decir verdad. Alois si es Bipolar. Pero controla sus cambios de humor. Nadie me habla ya que solo hace 2 meses se difundió ese rumor. Sinceramente, me vale. Cree lo que quieras.

— ¿Y qué paso con Ana? —Sebastian sabía que todo aquello no era verdad. No creía eso de _Su niño. _Pero quería seguir escuchando su voz. Su exquisita voz.

— Solo le hice una pequeña broma. Ella se lo tomó bien. —Se encogió de hombros. — No se volvió loca. Tenía ataques de epilepsia. Se mudó a Canadá por una operación programa. En cambio, Edward torció toda la historia.

Sebastian sonrió. —Edward, es…

— Mi primo. —Torció el gesto disgustado.

— Lo supuse. Hablas de el con tanta familiaridad. ¿Qué hay de Meyrin?

—Es la hija de un socio de mi papa. Se dejó llevar por lo de Edward. Es muy…

— Nerviosa.

— Así es.

Sebastian soltó una risita. — ¿Qué es eso de «_Qué tipo de alma poseo»? _

Ciel se estiro. —Una simple broma.

Un silencio se hizo presente en los dos. Uno algo incómodo.

—Y, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto Ciel tímidamente. Mirando sus manos.

—Claude…—Ciel alzo la cabeza. Curioso. —Alois es su novio. Claude es mi primo. Él me dijo tu nombre, ya que ha ido varias veces a tu casa. —Sonrió. —Pero, ¿Tú como sabes el mío?

—Alois. —Cruzo las piernas. —Alois es un primo lejano. Me lo dijo una tarde.

Se percató de su ropa húmeda.

— Ciertamente, está lloviendo fuerte afuera.

Sebastian miró la hora.

— Pues, Ciel…—Se colocó su mochila en el hombro. — Ya te he traído el inhalador. No lo vuelvas a dejar tan descuidado, ¿Eh? — Sin previo aviso, le dio un juguetón toquecito en la nariz. — Tengo Clases, y creo que ya perdí el primer periodo. Me tengo que ir.

Ciel esperaba que se quedara más tiempo. Pero lo entendía.

— ¡E-Espera! —En un intento por retenerlo, le tomo de la manga. — Podrías darme tú…..Emm….tu…—Ciel maldijo interiormente. Ahora tartamudeaba.

— ¿Número telefónico? ¿Dirección? —Se burló Sebastian. Ahora había confianza.

— Tsk. Olvídalo. Vete. —Se giró y buscó sus partituras para violín.

— Aquí tienes. —Ágilmente, anotó todo en el reverso de una partitura de Mozart.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de rayar eso? —Bramó enojado.

Sebastian lo ignoro. —Por cierto, Ciel. —Se aproximó a la puerta. — ¿Podrías comenzar a tomar el tren de las mañanas? He perdido muchas clases de piano.

Como si le importara.

Pero…

Lo consideraría.

— Tal vez. —Escondió una traviesa sonrisa bajando la cabeza.

Sebastian asintió cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Ciel, ¡Monta conmigo en la montaña rusa! — Alois estaba maravillado con todo. El festival de la Academia Harley River era magnifico. Bien elaborado.

— Alois, ¿No acabas de bajar de ella?

Ciel estaba exhausto de todo. Con todo, se refería a Alois.

_Ciel, monta conmigo en…._

_Ciel, ¡Compremos un algodón de azúcar!_

_Ciel, ¡Vamos al puesto de Hot Dog!_

_Ciel, ¡subamos al carrusel!_

_Ciel, Ciel, Ciel…_

— Ciel, vamos a…

— ¡Cállate, Alois! —Interrumpió irritado. —Ve tú si quieres.

— Este bien. —Le sacó la lengua.

Ciel menos le podría importar. Grell estaba caminando en dirección hacia él.

— Ciel, acompáñame a buscar el puesto de besos. —El pelirrojo arrastro a Ciel.

Cuando llegaron, miles de jovencitas hacían una fila aparentemente interminable.

Tras el puesto de _Kiss 4 a Dólar _estaban Sebastian, Claude y el transferido _Will._

—WILL—Chilló el pelirrojo, corriendo directamente al puesto del de lentes.

Sebastian sonrió cuando vio al pequeño Phantomhive. Se levantó de su lugar.

— Viniste. —Celebró.

— Bueno, no podía ignorar tus insistentes mensajes.

Sebastian sonrió.

— Han cerrado la estación de tren. Tendremos que encontrar otro lugar donde encontrarnos, ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué te parece la parada del Bus? — Ironizó Ciel.

— Buena idea.

— No hablaba enserio. Por cierto, ya que insistes tanto en acompañarme hasta la entrada de mi instituto, la mayoría cree que eres mi novio. —Dijo Ciel.

— No están muy lejos.

Ciel rodó los ojos.

— Gracias a eso, disipe los rumores sobre ti, _Pequeño Demonio._

— Oh, no comiences con eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos este bonito día? —Propuso Sebastian. — Voy enserio con lo que te dije aquél día.

— No, Sebastian. Aun no serás mi novio. ¿Sabes lo raro que es?

— Sé que vas a caer.

Lo haría. La estación de tren fue un comienzo.

* * *

**N/F: **¿Qué tal? Tenía que añadir más a la colección de fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus críticas, sugerencias, etc. En un Review.

* El Príncipe: Es un libro escrito por Nicolás Maquiavelo, comentado por Napoleón Bonaparte. Este libro se basa en la idea de que el hombre no es bueno por naturaleza y que siempre ha sido igual, por consiguiente el que quiera ser príncipe debe tener en cuenta esta concepción negativa del hombre.

*Recorland: Una tienda de discos muy conocida aquí en Venezuela. No sé en otros lugares.


End file.
